


So, This Is Where Your Heart Truly Lies, Then?

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Series: not all treasure is silver and gold [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Boys Kissing, CEO!Kili, Durincest, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since the company Halloween party where a cowboy met his pirate and now Valentine's Day is here for them to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, This Is Where Your Heart Truly Lies, Then?

**Author's Note:**

> This is our Valentine's Day contribution :D We really like these boys and there was so much love for them in the first part of the story that we will be continuing this AU here and there when something pops up and wants to be written. So we hope you enjoy it and have a nice Valentine's day! :D

“Are you Fíli Frarson?” A bald, gruff looking deliveryman stands in front of Fíli’s desk with a clipboard in one hand and a package wrapped in tissue and clear cellophane in the other. He’s wearing shorts although it’s February but it doesn't seem like the cold bothers him at all.

Fíli looks up from his computer a bit confused, not sure who might be sending him something at work. “Yeah, that’s me.”  
  
“Sign here to confirm delivery, please.” Passing over the clipboard the man glances around the office as he waits, trading Fíli the bouquet for his clipboard once the blond is finished.

“Thank you.” With a nod the deliveryman leaves again and Fíli sets the bouquet down on his desk. Peeling away the tissue Fíli smiles when he sees the delicate flowers that bring in a bit of early spring feeling. He reaches for the card and can’t help but chuckle at the little cowboy on its front.

Inside is a message in messy writing, circled in what looks like a poor attempt at a lasso.

_‘Howdy Cowboy, you’ve roped my heart.’_

Fíli bites his lip so he won’t laugh out loud and get even more curious glances. Reaching for his mobile the types up a quick message and sends it off.

'Thank you for the flowers, Captain. The card is a really bad one, but I appreciate that you nearly killed me laughing. Can't wait to see you tonight.'  
  
The reply comes a few minutes later, Fíli’s mobile lighting up with a new message from where it sits next to the flowers.

_‘I picked that card just for you, it took me ages to find just the right one.’_

A few seconds later another message pops up.

_“I’m looking forward to tonight. I’ll pick up the wine and come over around six?’_

A goofy grin sits on Fíli’s lips as he types his reply quickly.

'Six sounds great. I can leave at four so I should be able to get the homemade pasta ready to cook beforeyou show up.’

‘Just thinking about your homemade pasta makes me want to skip my four o’clock meeting. I’m really looking forward to getting out of here today.’  
  
'Then try to finish with your meeting as soon as you can. I don't make pasta for everyone, you know?' Setting the phone back down on the desk Fíli moves to find a vase for his flowers.

When he gets back to his desk there is one last message waiting for him.  
  
_‘I’ll do my very best. I’m off to attend the first meeting now, maybe I’ll vote for a new coffee maker for the break room.’_ There is a winking face symbol next to the words, along with a coffee cup and a heart. _‘See you tonight, Cowboy.’_  
  
“You better or there will be no riding tonight,” Fíli grins and puts his flowers into the vase. He can’t help the stupid smile that sits on his lips for the rest of the workday nor the slight spring in his step when he can finally leave work to go home and prepare the dinner for tonight.

 

* * *

 

Stepping out of the elevator Kíli puts on his _‘executive CEO on a mission’_ face and hurries through the lobby, making it out the door before anyone can try to stop him. With his free hand he reaches up and tugs at his tie, loosening it as he makes his way down the crowded street.

His meeting had lasted forty-five minutes longer than he had liked and unfortunately the idea of stopping home to change had to be kicked. By the time the brunet makes it to the store to pick up the wine he only has fifteen minutes before he’ll be late to dinner. Luckily he knows what wines Fíli likes and is able to pick out two of the blond’s favourites before heading up to the register.

A display catches his eye and Kíli pauses, looking at the bright pink hearts and red roses that cover everything. Juggling his briefcase and the bottles of wine in one arm Kíli reaches out hesitantly, picking up a package of chocolates and staring down at them. “Chocolates. Chocolates are good for Valentine’s Day,” he murmurs to himself, wishing everything wasn't so… pink.

Biting his lip he glances up when someone taps his shoulder, a girl wearing an apron and nametag standing there with a basket. “Need some help?”

“Oh, thank you.” Kíli smiles and sticks the wine into the basket, taking it from her with a grateful nod before she gets the hint that he’s taken and wanders away. Turning back to the display Kíli sighs at all the hearts and packages with fancy scripts declaring love, grabbing one of each kind of the chocolates and adding them to his basket.

He leaves the store with two heavy bags of candy and one with wine, his briefcase tucked under an arm as he hurries toward Fíli’s flat. Without a free hand he can’t text the blond to tell him about being late and when he finally gets to the door only fifteen minutes have passed.

With his hands occupied Kíli uses his foot and kicks the door lightly three times, biting his lip and hoping Fíli won’t be too upset with him for being late.

Fíli opens the door with a bright smile and a bit of flour on his cheek. Seeing the bags in Kíli’s hands he reaches out to help him with the heavy shopping. “Did you plunder the grocery store?”  
  
“Just the good sections.” Kíli laughs and hands two of the bags over, following him inside. “I couldn’t pass up chocolates and it was too hard to decide on just one.” They set the bags down in the kitchen and as Fíli puts the wine in the refrigerator Kíli sets his briefcase on the floor, stepping up next to the blond and leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

Fíli smiles into the kiss and brings one hand up to wrap his fingers around Kíli’s tie. “See, that’s why I skipped making adessert instead of going with a full blown chocolate one. I just knew you wouldn’t be able to resist buying some.”  
  
“You know me so well.” Pressing his lips to Fíli’s once more Kíli leans back a bit and shrugs out of his jacket. He glances around and notices the vase of flowers on the table, a grin tugging at his lips. “Those came out nice.”

“I like them a lot. Thank you again.” Letting go of Kíli’s tie Fíli steps over to the counter and puts the pasta into the boiling water.  
  
“You’re very welcome.” Hanging his jacket over one of the chairs at the table Kíli moves his briefcase over to the door and slips out of his shoes. “Sorry I’m a little overdressed.” Undoing the buttons of his sleeves Kíli rolls them up and looks down at himself. “The meeting ran later than I hoped and I had to skip stopping at home to change.”

“Do you want to change into something more comfortable?” Looking up from the pasta Fíli gives the brunet a little grin. “Well, I’m not sure how well my stuff will fit but you can go to the bedroom and try.”  
  
“If you don’t mind that would be great.” Stepping back up to the blond Kíli uses his thumb to wipe a bit of flour from Fíli’s cheek, giving him a grin. “Do I need supervision?”

“I think you’ll do fine.” Leaning up Fíli uses the moment to steal another kiss. “You know where the wardrobe is and I organize my stuff so it should be easy to find everything.”  
  
“Then I’ll be right back.” Giving the blond a wink Kíli starts to unbutton his shirt as he walks down the hall to the bedroom.  
  
“Tease,” Fíli grins and turns to check on the pasta before getting a pot for the sauce.  
  
After a few moments Kíli comes back down the hall in a soft t-shirt that fits nicely and a pair of flannel pajama pants that are only a bit too short. “Much better,” he sighs, brushing a hand through his gelled hair to mess it up a bit. Slipping back into the kitchen he washes his hands and turns to Fíli. “What can I do to help?”  
  
“You can set the table if you’d like and maybe open a bottle of wine. I’m nearly done here.”  
  
Kíli nods and turns to grab two plates from the shelf, carrying them over to the table along with two sets of silverware. Moving around Fíli he then selects two wine glasses and grabs one of the bottles out of the refrigerator, showing it to the blond. “Is this one okay?”

“That’s one of my favourites.” Smiling brightly Fíli nods and takes the pasta off the stove. “It will go very well with our dinner.”  
  
“It’s the one we had on our first proper date,” Kíli grins, digging around in a drawer for the corkscrew and taking it over to the table with the wine. Within a few moments he has the bottle open and is pouring the sweet wine into their glasses.

“Is the second bottle the one from our not so proper first night?” Fíli chuckles and puts the pasta into a porcelain bowl.  
  
“Of course, that was one of my favourite nights.” Setting the bottle onto the table Kíli steps back into the kitchen and leans against the counter with a smile.

“We had a lot of fun.” Holding the bowl out for Kíli Fíli waits until the brunet takes it before he puts the sauce into a little bowl as well. They move over to the table and set both down before taking a seat.

Taking his napkin Kíli spreads it out in his lap and looks at the pasta. “This looks so good. I had to skip lunch today so I don’t think there will be any leftovers for tomorrow.” Reaching for the bowl of pasta Kíli picks up a noodle and eats it, humming at the taste.

“In that case I insist that there are no leftovers.” Waiting until Kíli has filled his plate with pasta Fíli passes him the sauce. “You shouldn’t skip lunch, you know that.”

“I know, but I got busy and before I could blink it was after lunch and I got your message.” Dumping a large spoonful of sauce onto his pasta Kíli passes it back and picks up his fork. “You should just come have lunch with me more often, then I’d be sure to eat.”

“I probably should if you find some time for me in your busy schedule.” Putting a spoonful of sauce onto his own pasta Fíli sets the bowl back down onto the table.  
  
Holding his fork above the plate Kíli pauses, biting his lip instead of into the delicious homemade pasta. “Have I… I’m not that bad, am I?” He looks up at the blond and feels a bit of guilt hit him. “I know I’ve been busy the past few weeks but there have been meetings nearly every day with that new public transportation contract.”

“Well, you are that bad when it comes to lunch. This is the third time this week you told me you’ve skipped it.” Sticking his fork into his pasta Fíli scoops some noodles up with it. “Maybe I should start to make lunch packages for you.”  
  
“You don't have to do that,” Kíli mumbles, dropping his gaze and pushing the pasta around on his plate. He knows Fíli gets up early enough already and he doesn't want the blond to push himself more than he already does.

He’ll just have to watch what he mentions about work when they talk, so Fíli won’t have to worry. “I’m sure things will go back to normal next week, it’s fine.” Scooping up his noodles Kíli takes a big bite.

“I just want you to be okay, that’s all.” Popping the forkful of pasta into his mouth Fíli hums in thought. “Do you think I should have used more pepper for the sauce?”

Kíli shakes his head and chews his bite before speaking. “I like it like this, there’s a bit of bite to it but it doesn't overpower any of the other spices.” He scoops up more pasta and eats that as well. “And the pasta is perfectly done, I don't know how you do that each time.”

“I just had a lot of practice,” Fíli grins and takes his wineglass. “The first time I made pasta I was five years old.”  
  
“Five years old and already a chef,” Kíli says with a smile, swirling a bit of pasta onto his fork. “I bet your dad was grateful for the help.”

“I think he was.” Taking a sip of his wine Fíli smiles at the sweet taste. “But I bet it was also hard with four kids. By the time he deemed me old enough to learn all the secrets of the sauce Sigrid was in the right age to learn how to make pasta and Tilda was allowed to help with the pasta dough so I bet it was stressful at times.”

“Oh?” Reaching for his own glass of wine Kíli takes a drink and smiles. “So it was a family thing then, that sounds like a lot of fun. Did you cook together often?"

“We did and still do sometimes, especially on the holidays. Only Tauriel prefers to watch instead of doing any cooking.” Finishing off his pasta Fíli reaches to take a bit more. “And it is indeed a lot of fun. You should join us someday and see it for yourself.”

“I wouldn't want to intrude.” Kíli blushes lightly and eats a few more bites of his pasta. They haven’t really brought up the ‘meet the family’ conversation as of yet and it kind of takes the brunet off guard. “And what if they don’t like me,” he murmurs around his bite.

“Why shouldn’t they?” Taking another forkful of noodles Fíli chews and swallows before he talks again, pointing his fork at Kíli. “I like you, that’s enough for them to be nice to you and welcome you with open arms.”  
  
He has to grin and once he finishes off his first helping Kíli piles on another big scoop of the delicious pasta and sauce onto his plate. “I’d like to meet your family,” he says after a few moments, giving Fíli a warm smile. “They seem like amazing people and I’d be happy to get to know them.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t drag you along when there is a holiday close by. At least not the first time. I can’t promise you’ll be able to escape after that.” Giving the brunet a wink Fíli eats up his pasta.  
  
Kili laughs and finishes off his second helping, drinking his wine and relaxing back into the chair. “To be honest I think it sounds like a lot of fun. But maybe just dinner for the first meeting.”

“I will try my best but it still might be all of them at once. I don't think I can keep Tauriel away for much longer, she's too curious about you **.** ” Taking his glass Fíli takes a sip and closes his eyes with a hum. “I really like this wine.”  
  
“Me too, and I like that it’s _our_ wine.” Finishing off his glass Kíli smiles at the happy look that Fíli wears, as if nothing in this world could go wrong. “Would you like some more to go with the chocolates?”  
  
Opening his eyes again Fíli smiles and nods. “I think that’s a very good idea. I still wonder what all you bought to get two bags full of chocolate.”

“Just about a bit of everything,” Kíli laughs, getting up and clearing away their plates. He grabs the wine and refills their glasses, tucking the bottle back into the refrigerator and reaching for the two bags of candy. “I hope I got something that you like.”

“That’s very possible.” Grinning at the two bags Fíli takes his glass. “Shall we get more comfortable and switch to the couch? We could watch a movie while getting stuffed with chocolate.”  
  
“I knew I liked you for a reason.” With a little chuckle Kíli presses a kiss into Fíli’s hair and carries the candy and his glass over to the couch. “Who’s turn is it to pick the movie?” ~~~~

Fíli hums in thought but doesn't answer as he gets to his feet, a little smile on his lips.  
  
“Mine then,” Kíli singsongs after a few moments, leaving the bags on the couch and moving to kneel down next to Fíli’s alphabetized movie collection. “Do you want action or romance? Or one of those boring documentaries you like? I’ll sit through one of those for you, Valentine.” ~~~~

Moving over to the couch Fíli sets his glass down onto the coffee table, the smile still on his lips. ~~~~

“It doesn’t have to be a documentary. We can just watch a movie we’ve already seen as background noise to all the chocolate eating.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kíli hums at the selection before choosing one at random and popping it into the DVD player. He grabs the remote and moves back up onto the couch, giving Fíli a smile. “You look happy.”

“I am happy.” Leaning over towards the younger man Fíli grins. “And I would be even happier if I could get a kiss now.”  
  
“I think that can be arranged.” A smile spreads on the brunet’s face and he reaches up to cup Fíli’s cheek, kissing the blond slow and sweet. After a few moments he pulls back, his smile refusing to dim. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“I like that.” Kissing Kíli once more Fíli pulls back and sits up again, dragging a hand through his hair to push it back. “Now show me what you managed to grab in your treasure hunt for chocolate.”  
  
“Behold, my treasure.” Leaning up Kíli reaches for the bags of chocolate and dumps them onto the coffee table, a few things almost spilling to the floor. There are three heart shaped boxes of assorted chocolates and a few chocolate roses, single chocolate bars with different things added to them and a few different fruit candy packages. They cover the table in a splash of pinks and reds and Kíli grabs a box of peanut butter truffles and looks at the pair of doves on the front. “Well, what do you think?”

“I think it looks like an unicorn has exploded on my coffee table,” Fíli laughs and grabs one of the chocolate bars. “But I bet it’s delicious.”  
  
Kíli laughs and drops the truffles back into the pile, digging out a package with a heart shaped chocolate covered marshmallow inside. “Well, we’ve got all night to find out.” He turns to Fíli with a grin as he opens the package with his teeth.

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. “Like a real pirate.”  
  
With a smile Kíli takes a bite of his marshmallow, humming at the taste and offering it out to Fíli. “This one isn’t too bad.” Switching the film on he drops the remote onto his other side and leans back against the cushions as he opens the assorted chocolates. “These will be an adventure.”

Taking a bite from the marshmallow Fíli hums and nods. “This is really good. A bit sticky but still good.” Licking his fingers clean the blond eyes the heart shaped box.

Kíli finishes it off and licks his fingers clean, handing the heart shaped box over to the blond. “What’s next?”

Looking around the table Fíli pops one of the chocolates into his mouth. “Hmm… how about those.” Pointing at a pack of heart shaped bright red fruit candies Fíli grins. “Give me your heart.”  
  
“It’s yours for the taking.” Leaning up Kíli grabs the bag and hands it over, pressing his lips to Fíli’s and tasting the chocolate in the kiss.

Fíli hums into the kiss and wraps his arms around Kíli’s neck, holding him close and keeping him from pulling away too soon.  
  
Grinning against Fíli’s lips the younger man blindly sets the box of chocolates aside and slides his hand into blond hair to tilt his head a bit. “You taste much better than the candy.”

“That sounds like you want to eat me,” Fíli chuckles against the brunet’s lips and pulls him down into a more comfortable position on the couch.  
  
Sliding a leg between Fíli’s the other settles above him and smiles. “I would taste every inch of you,” Kíli murmurs as he presses a soft kiss under Fíli’s jaw, trailing his lips down. “And it would be much sweeter than any candy on that table.”

“That sounds a bit creepy,” Fíli laughs and slides one hand under Kíli’s shirt, trailing his fingertips along the brunet’s spine.  
  
Kíli’s laugh gets muffled into the blond’s neck and he drops his body down to rest on top of Fíli’s with a huff. “I’m never going to try and recite anything close to poetry again.”

“Oh gods, that was supposed to be poetry?” Fíli can’t stop laughing now, his fingers digging into Kíli’s skin.  
  
“Shut up,” Kíli groans loudly, cheeks burning red in embarrassment. Bringing his hands up he slides them up and down Fíli’s sides in retaliation. “It wasn't that bad.”

“It wasn’t if you’re Hannibal Lecter,” the blond chuckles and tries to catch his breath again. “Well, they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”  
  
Leaning up on his hands Kíli tries to will his blush away. “I’m taking my chocolates and going home.”

“No, please.” Still grinning Fíli slides his fingers through Kíli’s hair and tugs lightly. “What will I have to do to make you stay?”

“A kiss would be a good start.”

Fíli leans up and captures Kíli’s lips in a light kiss. “Like that?”  
  
“It’s a start, not quite enough though.” Smiling against the blond’s lips Kíli leans back and lowers himself once more, fitting his body along Fíli’s and resting his head on a warm shoulder.

Sliding one hand back under Kíli’s shirt Fíli lifts the other to card through the younger man’s hair, playing with his curls and pressing a soft kiss into them.  
  
Closing his eyes Kíli hums, the food and wine from earlier making him sleepy as the long week begins to catch up on him. The fingers in his hair are soothing and Kíli yawns and drifts into a light sleep as Fíli’s fingers slide through his hair, the film continuing to play as background noise.

The blond smiles and watches Kíli sleep for a while before he closes his own eyes for a little nap.

 

* * *

 

When Kíli wakes the film menu is repeating itself on the television and he can’t help but yawn, lifting his head up from Fíli’s shoulder to look at the glowing numbers on the DVD player. It’s somewhere around two in the morning and he yawns again, looking down at the blond with a soft smile.

“Fíli,” he mumbles sleepily, sliding his lips along the older man’s neck and down to where his collarbones peek out from his shirt. “Let’s go to bed.”

Fíli hums sleepily and leans into the touch without opening his eyes, a soft sigh spilling over parted lips.

“I’m going to start reciting poetry again,” the brunet warns, grinning against the blond’s skin as he trails his lips back up to kiss him softly. “Your eyes are like the warmest chocolate…”  
  
“They are blue,” Fíli murmurs against Kíli’s lips but still doesn’t open his eyes. “I’ve never seen blue chocolate.”  
  
With a little grin Kíli tries again. “Your eyes are like blueberries in warm chocolate…” He can’t hold in his laugh and buries his face in the juncture of Fíli’s neck, blowing a raspberry against his skin.

“You’re the worst poet ever,” Fíli laughs and tries to push Kíli away but fails to do so. “You wouldn’t survive a day in the creative department.”  
  
Lifting himself up Kíli smiles down at the blond. “And that’s why I have you and the rest of the team,” he winks, pushing up and sitting back on his knees. Grabbing the remote the television gets turned off and when he sets it down onto the table he grabs one of the chocolates and holds it up to Fíli’s lips.

Fíli grins and plucks the offered chocolate out of Kíli’s fingers, his tongue flicking out and over them.  
  
The brunet grins and slides off the couch, pulling Fíli to his feet and into a kiss. The taste of chocolate lingers and he kisses it from the blond’s mouth, leaning back with a grin before bending and tucking his shoulder into Fíli’s stomach to lift him up over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Fíli laughs and digs his fingers into Kíli’s shirt so he won’t fall off. “Your pirate blood is showing again, Captain.”  
  
“What can I say, I’m very attached to my treasure.” Slapping Fíli on the bum Kíli laughs and carries him around the couch, flicking the lights off and heading down the hall. “I won’t be letting it go.”

“I thought all that chocolate in the living room was your treasure,” Fíli chuckles and holds a bit tighter as Kíli moves to the side and kicks the bedroom door open.  
  
“That stuff is just like silver and gold.” Carrying Fíli across the room Kíli flips the little lamp on and then slides Fíli off his shoulder and onto the bed, crawling up to lean over him. “And you know what I think about that.”

Lifting his arms Fíli slides them around Kíli’s neck and tugs him down slowly, a soft smile on his lips. “Yes, I do.”

Lowering himself down Kíli smiles and presses his lips to Fíli’s in a soft kiss, one hand keeping his weight up and the other reaching to tug the waistband of the older man’s soft sleeping pants down. His movements are unhurried and slow and when he breaks the kiss he trails his lips down the blond’s neck, pulling the bottoms off and dropping them to the floor.

Keeping close he gets his own pants off moments later and then his shirt, shifting back over Fíli and sliding his hands under the hem of his shirt to tug it up and off.

Capturing Kíli’s lips in another soft and sweet kiss Fíli lets his fingertips run down the brunet’s spine to reach the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulls them down slowly.

They get caught at his knees and Kíli grins into the kiss, leaning away so he can lift his knees one at a time and kick them off. As soon as they hit the floor they’re both naked and Kíli moves over top the blond, dipping down for a kiss and sliding his hand slowly along Fíli’s side.

The blond sighs into the kiss and slides his fingers into dark hair, holding Kíli close and just enjoying the way they fit together.

Kissing Fíli lazily the brunet smiles and pulls back a bit, flipping the light off and shifting to lie next to the shorter man and share his pillow. They smile in the dark and Kíli wraps his arm under Fíli’s, fitting their bodies together and trailing his fingers along the blond’s spine. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Fíli knows he’s smiling like an idiot but in the dark it’s not so bad. His fingertips draw patterns into the skin of Kíli’s chest. “Wanna sleep?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kíli says quietly, reaching down to pull the blanket up to cover them and leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Sleep well,” Fíli whispers against the brunet’s lips and cuddles close.  
  
“You too.” With a soft smile Kíli presses a kiss to Fíli’s forehead and closes his eyes. It only takes a few minutes for sleep to catch up with them, their breathing evening out as they drift into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> And next Sunday we will be back to updating Make Me See The Stars Again :)
> 
> You can find us at our [collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com)


End file.
